love in the darkness
by zadita uchiha
Summary: : 'Tu...tunggu dulu, matanya... onyx.. O.. onyx! Bukankah orang yang memiliki mata ini adalah... Sa..Sasuke'/"Kyyaaaaaaaaaa..." #Plakkk.../ "Yah..bisa dibilang mereka... sedikit... berbeda."/"Dari data yang saya peroleh diketahui bahwa Uzumaki Kyuubi dan Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang hybrid."/"KYUU-NEE!"/"Na...Naru-to... a..apa yang terjadi dengan warn: femnaru and femkyuu
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE IN THE DARKNESS**

Chapter 1

Mungkin kebanyakan orang jika ditanya tentang dunia akan menjawab jika dunia adalah tempat hidup bagi manusia. Jawaban yang sederhana, tapi benarkah begitu adanya? Karena pada dasarnya dunia ini penuh misteri. Bukan hanya sekedar manusia saja yang menghuni, tapi juga sebagian dari mereka yang tidak bisa di nalar oleh akal sehat manusia.

.

.

.

Di dalam kegelapan hutan dengan kabut tebal yang menyelimuti, tampak sebuah kastil tua bergaya abad pertengahan yang diliputi hawa mistis. Suram adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana tempat ini. Sekilas tak ada kehidupan di sini, tapi siapa yang menyangka jika tempat ini adalah istana bagi para makhluk kegelapan, rumah bagi makhluk buas yang selalu haus akan darah.

Ini bukanlah sekedar mitos atau bualan semata. Desas – desus yang beredar mengatakan bahwa banyak makhluk mitologi yang mendiami tempat ini – Hutan Kematian, tempat yang tak pernah terjamah oleh manusia. Mungkin satu – satunya makhluk normal di tempat ini hanyalah ular, gagak, dan kelelawar saja. Sementara penghuni lainnya adalah makhluk yang tak pernah dilihat oleh manusia. Makhluk yang bisa diserupakan dengan iblis.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang lelaki tengah duduk santai di danau dekat kastil tua tersebut, menikmati semilir angin malam dengan menatap langit tanpa bintang. Parasnya bagaikan dewa dengan kulit seputih porselen, rambut raven dan mata bewarna merah dengan tiga magatama yang melingkarinya. Sekilas dia terlihat berumur 20 tahun, tapi jangan sekali-kali mencoba untuk menerka usia ditempat ini. Tempat yang dihuni oleh makhluk imortal dengan usia ratusan tahun. Dan lelaki itu adalah pangeran dari bangsa vampire, Uchiha Sasuke.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekat dengan diikuti oleh bayangan samar di tengah kabut tebal yang melingkupi tempat ini.

" Sasuke " ujar sosok tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, terlihatlah dengan jelas bayangan tersebut. Dia adalahseorang pria yang memiliki ciri fisik mirip dengan lelaki yang dipanggil 'sasuke' itu. Dengan kulit seputih porselen, rambut hitam panjang diikat longgar, guratan halus di bawah mata yang menambah kesan tegas diwajahnya, dan mata onix yang dingin namun tetap menampakkan sorot kelembutan saat menatap sang adik.

Ya, benar. Uchiha Sasuke adalah adik kesayangan dari sosok tersebut – Uchiha Itachi, putra mahkota dari kerajaan vampire.

" Hn " balas sasuke dengan kata yang entah apa maknanya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? " tanyanya lagi untuk berbasa-basi.

" Hn " jawab sasuke dengan acuh.

Sementara itu, Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar jawaban adiknya yang kelewat singkat. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dingin adiknya pada semua orang – tak terkecuali keluarganya sendiri. Tapi yang tak biasa adalah hawa – hawa tak mengenakan yang menguar dari tubuh adiknya. Suasana hati sasuke sedang buruk saat ini, begitu juga dengan Itachi sendiri. Mengingat pembicaraan yang baru saja mereka lakukan dengan sang ayah menjadi beban dipikiran mereka.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK ON

Uchiha Fugaku – raja dari bangsa vampire yang di temani oleh sang permaisuri – Uchiha Mikoto kini tengah terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan kedua anaknya.

" Pada saat gerhana bulan tiba, kalian berdua akan melangsungkan upacara penyatuan. " Dengan santainya Fugaku berujar tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi kedua putranya yang tampak kaget dengan ucapannya.

Itachi yang mulai bisa mengatasi rasa keterkejutannya pun membuka suara untuk meminta kejelasan atas ucapan ayahnya, " Apa maksud tousan? "

" Hn. Kalian akan menikah dengan putri dari bangsawan Yamanaka dan Haruno saat gerhana bulan tiba." Dengan santainya Fugaku menjawab pertanyaan dari anak sulungnya.

Urat kemarahan tercetak jelas di wajah para pangeran Uchiha. Ayahnya ini memang suka seenaknya. Bagaimana mungkin mereka berdua harus menikah dengan dua orang vampire yang menurut mereka sangat mengganggu dan tidak tahu diri itu? Yamanaka Ino dan Haruno Sakura, mereka adalah vampir bangsawan yang bermuka dua – menurut pendapat mereka. Dua orang ini memiliki sifat yang tidak jauh berbeda, di depan umum mereka bersifat anggun dan lemah gemulai selayaknya putri bangsawan pada umumnya. Tapi jika mereka sudah berdua saja dengan duo Uchiha, maka akan kelihatan sifat aslinya yang agresif, berisik, dan menyebalkan menurut mereka. Kakak beradik ini tidak habis pikir tentang keputusan yang dibuat sang ayah tanpa persetujuan dari mereka berdua.

" Kami tidak mau ! " tolak Itachi dengan tegas dan diikuti Sasuke dengan kata favoritnya yang bermakna ambigu namun terlihat jika ia menyetujui perkataan kakaknya.

" tidak ada penolakan. Ini PERINTAH, pangeran. Bukan PERMINTAAN! " tegas Fugaku dengan memberi penekanan pada beberapa kata.

" Itachi Sasuke, kalian pasti tahu jika sudah saatnya kalian melakukan upacara penyatuan karena pada saat itulah kami akan menyerahkan kepemimpinan atas kerajaan ini pada kalian berdua. Selain itu kerajaan kita juga harus mendapatkan pewaris baru. Kaasan harap kalian bisa mengerti. Lagi pula Ino dan Sakura adalah gadis yang baik. Ibu rasa kalian akan cocok. Bukankah kalian sudah saling mengenal? " Mikoto akhirnya angkat bicara untuk membujuk kedua anaknya agar mau menyetujui rencana kedua orang tuanya.

" Jika yang kaasan maksud adalah hidup berdampingan dengan vampire berambut gulali itu selamanya maka jawabannya adalah tidak." Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke membuka mulutnya dalam pembicaraan ini. Penolakannya ini bukanlah tanpa alasan. Dia ini makhluk immortal, siapa yang mau hidup dalam keabadian bersama makhluk pink menyebalkan itu? Hell, ia pasti akan kekal dalam neraka selamanya.

" Aku setuju dengan Sasuke. Tidak ada perintah dalam menentukan pasangan hidup karena kamilah yang akan menjalani kehidupan tersebut. " perkataan Itachi mampu membungkam kedua orang tuanya.

Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya Fugaku memecah kebisuan tersebut dengan sebuah kalimat yang mampu menjadikan beban pikiran bagi kedua anaknya. " Baiklah aku tak akan memaksa, tapi bagaimana jika kalian sendirilah yang mencari pasangan masing – masing? Aku yakin kalian tidak akan kesulitan, dan jika kalian gagal pasti kalian sudah tahu resikonya. "

FLASHBACK OFF

Hahh...

Helaan nafas kembali terdengar dari Itachi. Ia tampak frustasi atas tantangan dari ayahnya itu. Oh ayolah, siapa yang sanggup mencari seorang gadis untuk kau nikahi kurang dari sebulan. Mungkin ini bukan perkara sulit mengingat wajah mereka yang rupawan dapat dengan mudah membuat semua wanita yang memandangnya bertekuk lutut. Tapi untuk menjadi pendamping hidup lain lagi ceritanya. Banyak hal yang harus dipertimbangkan. Apalagi membayangkan resiko yang harus ia terima jika gagal mencari pendamping, hahh sangat menyusahkan.

Uchiha adalah klan vampire murni dan tertua di dunia. Yang membedaannya dengan klan vampire lain adalah kekuatan mereka yang luar biasa besar. Untuk itulah mereka melakukan upacara penyatuan. Jika vampire berdarah murni tidak mendapatkan pendamping sampai batas waktu tertentu, maka mereka akan kehilangan kekuatannya dan akan mati secara perlahan. Tujuan dari upacara penyatuan itu sendiri adalah menandai seorang gadis untuk memperoleh keturunan agar kekuatan mereka memiliki wadah yang baru.

Itachi menoleh dan menemukan adiknya masih setia menatap langit malam. Ia tahu jika adiknya sedang bingung memikirkan kejadian tadi. 'sebagai kakak yang baik, kurasa aku harus menghiburnya. Akan lebih baik jika kami mulai berfikir jernih agar bisa fokus mencari jalan keluar masalah ini. Lagi pula siapa yang tahu hal menarik apa yang dapat kami jumpai di luar sana.' Batin Itachi.

" Mau berburu?" tawarnya kepada sang adik.

" Hn. " hanya kata ambigu yang entah apa maknanya. Tapi sepertinya ia menyetujui ajakan kakaknya, terbukti dengan ia yang mulai beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan berdampingan dengan sang kakak.

.

.

.

.

TBC

hua... ini cerita pertama saya,, jadi mohon maaf kalo ada banyak kesalahan yang bertebaran...

saya juga mohon kritik dan sarannya karena saya masih amtiran...

akhir kata

"ARIGATO MINNA"


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : Itachi melebarkan kedua matanya dan sekali lagi ia harus menahan nafas tatkala ia mengingat fakta penting yang hampir ia lupakan. FAKTA BAHWA ORANG YANG TELAH MENCURI HATINYA PADA PANDANG PERTAMA ADALAH SEORANG 'LELAKI'!? Ohh God... hancur sudah semua khayalan indah yang telah ia susun sedemikan rupa di dalam otaknya.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : M (Maunya sich gitu, tapi gk tau dech jadinya :p)

Pairing : Sasufemnaru and Itafemkyuu

Genre : Romance / Supranatural

Warning : Typo, Straight, Bahasa Amburadul, Femnaru, Femkyuu

~(^_^)~ Happy reading minna ~(^_^)~

.

.

Last Chapter

" Mau berburu?" tawarnya kepada sang adik.

" Hn. " hanya kata ambigu yang entah apa maknanya. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke menyetujui ajakan kakaknya, terbukti dengan ia yang mulai beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan berdampingan dengan sang kakak.

.

.

.

LOVE IN THE DARKNESS

By : Zadita Uchiha

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Di tengah hiruk – pikuk Kota Tokyo yang padat dengan aktivitas para penghuninya, seakan tidak pernah lelah meski malam telah menjelang. Gedung – gedung pencakar langit di tengah kota metropolitan ini seolah menegaskan kemegahan arsitektur modern yang berkembang. Tapi jika kalian melihat lebih dalam lagi, maka kalian akan menemukan gang – gang sempit yang identik dengan tempat kotor dan gelap.

Dan di sinilah para pangeran kita akan menikmati buruan mereka setelah sebelumnya mereka ikut berbaur di tengah kumpulan manusia yang terperangkap dalam gaya hidup hedonisme. Hanya dengan sekali kedipan maka korban akan dengan suka cita menjadi 'santapan' mereka. Dan lihatlah, manusia yang tadinya berharap ingin mendapatkan kepuasan dunia dari duo uchiha kini justru meregang nyawa dibalik kungkungan lengan sang pangeran dengan darah yang dengan perlahan tapi pasti berpindah dari tubuh mereka.

Brukk...

Suara debuman dari dua orang gadis yang terkulai lemas tak bernyawa dibawah kaki para pangeran.

"Bagaimana?" Itachi meminta pendapat dari adiknya.

" hn." Jawab sasuke yang lagi – lagi dengan dua huruf yang bermakna ambigu itu sambil menghapus bekas darah yang tertinggal disudut bibirnya.

"Masih mau lanjut?" tawar Itachi pada adiknya.

" hn." Itachi tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari adiknya. Meski terkesan acuh tapi ia tahu stress yang mereka alami kini mulai menghilang. Menikmati darah langsung dari tempatnya memang memberikan sensasi yang berbeda, mengingat kebutuhan mereka akan darah selalu dicukupi oleh para pelayan di kerajaan mereka.

Mereka berjalan beriringan meninggalkan tempat itu. Menyisakan dua mayat yang pucat kehabisan darah. Mereka tak perlu khawatir jika tindakan mereka akan memicu kecurigaan pihak keamanan karena gang sempit yang terletak diantara gedung – gedung bertingkat ini merupakan tempat yang sering digunakan sebagai lokasi tindak kriminalitas. Lagi pula mereka telah menyamarkan bekas gigitan mereka dengan memberikan luka sayat pada leher masing – masing korbannya.

.

.

.

Tap.. tap... tap... Terdengar langkah kaki yang menggema di pinggiran trotoar jalan utama Tokyo. Saat ini sudah menunjukan pukul 1 dini hari. Terlihat jalanan mulai lenggang meski masih ada satu dua kendaraan yang lewat. Dan disinilah Sasuke, melangkah pelan menyusuri jalanan yang sepi dalam diam seakan menikmati suasana yang tercipta dalam kesendiriannya. Ya, benar. Sendirian. Tanpa ada kakak yang biasanya selalu berjalan di sampingnya.

Haahhh...

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil merutuki Itachi yang dengan seenaknya telah meninggalkannya sendirian ditempat memuakan itu ketika sang kakak sudah mendapat mangsa incarannya.

FLASHBACK ON :

.

.

.

Alunan musik yang menghentak disalah satu diskotik ternama Kota Tokyo menjadi penggerak bagi para manusia yang tengah menggoyangkan tubuh dengan gerakan erotis di lantai dansa. Ruangan dengan penerangan yang minim serta kelap – kelip lampu menjadi latar bagi para manusia yang tengah terjebak dalam euforia kenikmatan dunia. Dan disalah satu ruangan VIP yang tersedia di sini, para pangeran tengah menikmati malam yang panjang dengan ditemani beberapa wanita penghibur yang bergelayut manja dimasing – masing lengan mereka.

" apa maksud mu membawaku ke tempat seperti ini aniki?" tanya Sasuke pada Itachi dengan nada datar disertai dengan tatapan tajam. Namun hal ini justru berbuah pekikan senang para wanita yang ada di kanan dan kirinya yang semakin terpesona dengan Sasuke.

" tentu saja untuk bersenang – senang, otouto. Menurut mu apa lagi?" jawab Itachi yang terlihat semakin menyamankan posisinya di sofa mewah ini.

" Di tempat bising seperti ini?" tandas Sasuke sambil memutar bola matanya malas. Ia sudah hafal betul seperti apa kakaknya ini. Mungkin jika dilihat sekilas dari penampilan mereka bagaikan pinang dibelah dua. Tapi siapa yang sangka jika sifat mereka sangatlah bertentangan. Tempat seperti ini hanya akan menyebabkan sakit kepala dan menambah stress bagi Sasuke yang notabene anti sosial dan suka ketenangan.

Itachi hanya senyam – senyum gak jelas menanggapi ucapan adiknya. Sebenarnya ia hanyalah ingin mengerjai adiknya saja. " Nikmatilah, Sasuke. Tidak setiap hari kau dapat menikmati suasana bebas seperti ini."

Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar tutur kata Itachi.

#skip time..

Sasuke memicingkan mata kala Itachi mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia mengawasi tiap gerak – gerik sang kakak dengan tatapan curiga. Merasa terganggu dengan tingkah polah adiknya, Itachi dengan malas berkata, " Aku hanya ingin ke toilet, Sasuke. Kau pikir aku mau kabur kemana?"

" Hn." Gumam Sasuke menanggapi kepergian sang kakak.

.

.

Disisi lain, Itachi yang tengah berjalan santai menuju toilet menyipitkan mata ketika ia melihat dari kejauhan seorang 'lelaki' yang sepertinya seorang petugas kebersihan tengah berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya sambil mengumpat entah pada siapa. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau 'lelaki' ini memang terlihat lucu dimata Itachi.

Karena merasa penasaran, Itachi memutuskan untuk mengamati penampilan 'lelaki' tersebut ketika jarak mereka sudah dekat. Hmm... Dia menggunakan seragam petugas kebersihan berwarna abu – abu berkerah yang agak kebesaran dengan garis oranye di bagian saku dan deretan kancing baju, topi warna hitam dengan garis oranye yang menutupi warna rambunya, tinggi badan kurang lebih sedagu, bertubuh ramping, kulit putih bersih, wajah oval, bibir tipis merah delima yang menggoda, dan bulu mata lentik yang menghiasi bola mata merahnya yang bercahaya.

Degg...

Itachi membeku di tempat ketika menatap bola mata semerah darah dengan pupil vertikal itu. Seakan bisa menghipnotis hanya dengan sekali pandang saja. 'lelaki' itu sempat menengok sejenak kearah Itachi yang diam mematung sebelum berlalu begitu saja. Dan saat 'lelaki' itu lewat, Itachi harus menahan nafas ketika aroma apel segar bercampur dengan bau keringat yang memabukkan tertangkap oleh indera penciumannya. Tak ayal hal ini mampu membangkitkan fantasy liarnya yang tengah melakukan 'ini-itu' dengan si 'lelaki' tadi yang menjadi pemeran utamanya. Untuk sesaat, mata hitam kelam milik Itachi berubah warna menjadi semerah darah dengan tiga magatama yang berputar cepat mengelilinginya ketika merasa libidonya naik derastis. Ugh,, entah mengapa ia merasa bagian bawahnya perlahan mulai menegang dan membuat celananya menjadi sesak. Dan anehnya ia merasa jantungnya yang seharusnya telah mati kini berdetak dengan tidak beraturan dan disertai dengan turunnya setetes peluh di keningnya. Sungguh, seumur hidup ia tak pernah merasa sehidup ini hanya karena seorang manusia dengan gender 'lelaki'.

Degg...

Itachi melebarkan kedua matanya dan sekali lagi ia harus menahan nafas tatkala ia mengingat fakta penting yang hampir ia lupakan. FAKTA BAHWA ORANG YANG TELAH MENCURI HATINYA PADA PANDANG PERTAMA ADALAH SEORANG 'LELAKI'!? Ohh God... hancur sudah semua khayalan indah yang telah ia susun sedemikan rupa di dalam otaknya. Dan tinggalah kini Itachi yang tengah merenungi nasip disalah satu bilik kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada adiknya tersayang.

.

.

Sasuke yang menerima pesan singkat dari kakaknya yang menyuruh untuk pulang sendiri karena dia sudah mendapat mangsa baru hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya kuat – kuat menahan emosi yang siap untuk meledak. Sungguh kakaknya itu benar – benar menyebalkan. Setelah membuatnya membuang waktu lama bersama para manusia bergender wanita yang dari tadi selalu berteriak tidak jelas hanya untuk mengagumi ketampanannya saja, sungguh Itachi tidak tahu jika makhluk – makhluk nista ini hampir membuatnya tuli permanen dengan suara yang tidak ada bagusnya.

Akhirnya tanpa buang – buang waktu lagi, sasuke memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat terkutuk ini tanpa tahu kenistaan yang tengah dialami oleh sang kakak.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK OFF

Di tengah perjalanannya pulang, terbersit sebuah pemikiran di kepala Sasuke. Jika saat ini kakaknya tengah bersenang – senang di luar sana, kenapa ia tak mencoba menikmati gemerlap malam dari kehidupan manusia? Lagi pula Sasuke sudah terlalu lama menyibukkan diri dengan dunianya sendiri. Tak apa kan jika sekali – kali ia mencoba mencari suasana yang berbeda? Hmm.. Kelihatannya ini ide yang tak terlalu buruk. Lagi pula siapa yang tahu hal menarik apa yang akan ia temukan di luar sana...

Belum genap selangkah Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya berpijak, ia mencium aroma yang menenangkan sekaligus sangat memabukkan. Tergoda dengan apa yang indera penciumannya peroleh Sasuke pun menatap sekeliling untuk mencari dari mana aroma ini berasal. Dan terlihatlah di seberang sana seorang malaikat yang baru turun dari langit akan menyeberang jalan. Hahhaha #plak..# back to the story… terlihat di seberang sana seorang gadis dengan paras cantik bagai malaikat akan menyeberang jalan. Dengan matanya yang tajam Sasuke mengawasi tiap gerak gerik dari makhluk terindah ciptaan Tuhan tersebut dengan pandangan terpesona. Bagaimana tidak, lihatlah tubuh mungil yang memiliki bentuk sempurna itu, kulit tan eksotis yang menggoda untuk ditandai, surai pirang keemasan bak sinar matahari, pipi chubby dan bibir cerry yang seakan meminta untuk jamah, ohh dan jangan lupa sepasang sapphire laksana langit cerah di musim semi. Sungguh keindahan yang tiada tara.

Sasuke hanya diam terpaku, menanti sang malaikat yang telah mengikat jiwanya secara tidak langsung kini tengah menyeberang. Berjalan mendekatinya yang hanya terdiam dengan langkah perlahan. Namun hal ini tak berlangsung lama kala Sasuke melihat adanya sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang kearah sang bidadari tanpa disadari oleh yang bersangkutan. Untuk sesaat sasuke harus menahan nafas ketika merasa bahaya yang mengintai sang terkasih semakin mendekat. Tanpa pikir panjang, sasuke langsung berlari secepat mungkin menerjang gadisnya yang kini tengah mematung di tengah jalan saat melihat kilatan lampu mobih yang semakin mendekat kearahnya.

Bruukkk…

Terlihat sepasang manusia tengah berguling – guling ditepian jalan beraspal dengan suara klakson mobil yang berbunyi nyaring. Perlahan Sasuke membuka matanya saat mendengar rintihan kecil dari gadis cantik yang sekarang tengah ada di atasnya. Seketika seluruh tubuhnya menegang saat aroma citrus memabukkan yang menguar dari tubuh gadis ini dapat tercium dengan sangat jelas oleh hidungnya. Dan saat mata dihadapannya terbuka, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat hingga membuatnya takut jika organ tubuhnya ini akan meledak lantaran tak mampu menahan gejolak menyenangkan ini lebih lama lagi.

Onyx bertemu sapphire dan dunia seakan milik mereka berdua.

.

.

.

~TBC~

Huaaa... akhirnya kelar juga.,, haahhh... sebelumnya zadita mau minta maaf karena updatenya agak kelamaan... hehehhee,, soalnya dari kemarin belum dapet inspirasi yang sesuai jadi yaa agak nge-blank gitu dech.. selain itu kemaren zadita baru aja sakit... hiks,, jadi sekali lagi zadita minta maaf yang sebesar – besarnya...

Ohhh iya,, gomen jika fict yang kemaren agak mengecewakan... untuk chap 2 ini udah zadita usahain semaksimal mungkin,, word ny juga udah saya tambah.. semoga tidak mengecewakan para readers sekalian... jika ada yang mau ngasih komentar, kritik, saran, n tanggapan akan zadita terima dengan senang hati,, jadi silahkan review sebanyak-banyaknya yaa #plak.. (modus :p ) atau kalo mau pm juga bisa kok...

Terakhir zadita mau ucapin terima kasih yang sebesar – besarnya kepada semua pihak yang berkenan membaca fict ini dan memberi review... arigatou minna ! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Summary : PLAK.. "DASAR HENTAI!"/"ADOOOWW.. kenapa kau memukul ku!?"/"kau bertanya kenapa.. kau itu sudah mencuri ciuman pertama ku DASAR MESUMM!"/'aku sudah menemukan calon pendamping ku. Tunggulah tou-sama, kaa-sama... akan kubuatkan banyak cucu untuk kalian.' Batin sasuke dan itachi dengan diiringi tawa nista dalam hati.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : M (Maunya sich gitu, tapi gk tau dech jadinya :p)

Pairing : Sasufemnaru and Itafemkyuu

Genre : Romance / Supranatural

Warning : Typo, Straight, OOC, Bahasa Amburadul, Fem naru, Fem kyuu

~(^_^)~ Happy reading minna ~(^_^)~

Sasuke = 150 tahun

Itachi = 160 tahun

Naruto = 19 tahun

Kyuubi = 24 tahun

.

.

Last chapter :

Bruukkk…

Terlihat sepasang manusia tengah berguling – guling ditepian jalan beraspal dengan suara klakson mobil yang berbunyi nyaring. Perlahan Sasuke membuka matanya saat mendengar rintihan kecil dari gadis cantik yang sekarang tengah ada di atasnya. Seketika seluruh tubuhnya menegang saat aroma citrus memabukkan yang menguar dari tubuh gadis ini dapat tercium dengan sangat jelas oleh hidungnya. Dan saat mata dihadapannya terbuka, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat hingga membuatnya takut jika organ tubuhnya ini nanti akan meledak lantaran tak mampu menahan gejolak menyenangkan ini lebih lama lagi.

Onyx bertemu sapphire dan dunia seakan milik mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Kegelapan yang membayangi bumi dan dinginnya angin malam tak cukup untuk membantu meringankan beban dihati. Kabut tipis yang menyebar disepenjuru kota hingga menghalangi pandangan tak ubahnya suasana hati sang putra mahkota dari bangsa vampire yang kini diliputi kegalauan.

Itachi hanya berjalan tak tentu arah. Langkah kakinya kini membawanya ke sebuah taman yang letaknya tak jauh dari klub malam tempatnya bertemu pujaan hati. Sepanjang perjalanan yang ia lalui untuk sampai di tempat ini hanya digunakan untuk merenung dan merutuki nasip yang begitu tak adil padanya. Ini merupakan kali pertama dalam hidup Itachi, yang mana seorang iblis merasa seakan tengah dipermainkan oleh Tuhan.

Wuuusshh...

Angin malam yang berhembus kencang membawa aroma segar yang menyegarkan sekaligus memabukkan disaat yang bersamaan. Indra penciumannya yang tajam dapat dengan mudah mendeteksi keberadaan seseorang yang meski baru sekali bertemu namun begitu melekat dalam ingatan. Dengan reflek yang cepat Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan taman ke arah seorang 'pemuda' yang tengah membuang sampah di belakang klub malam tempatnya bekerja.

Itachi hanya bisa memandang dari kejauhan tiap gerak – gerik dari orang yang telah menarik perhatiannya. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama segala hal yang ada pada diri 'lelaki' itu, caranya berjalan, caranya melakukan pekerjaan, caranya menghapus keringat yang membasahi dahi dan leher jenjangnya... Ugh, meski dari kejauhan tapi Itachi dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana keringat itu menetes dari dahi, turun ke pipi dan membasahi leher jenjang itu.. Grrrr.. Itachi kini harus bergulat dengan alam bawah sadarnya agar akal sehatnya dapat tetap ia pertahankan. Libidonya meningkat drastis hanya dengan melihat tubuh indah tinggi semampai milik sang pujaan hati. Itachi tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa seorang'lelaki memiliki tubuh indah semenggairahkan itu?

ITACHI POV..

Hahhh... aku hanya bisa menghela nafas untuk mengurangi gejolak dalam diri ini. Bagaimana pun dia adalah 'lelaki', tak seharusnya aku mempertahankan perasaan ini. Mungkin sebaiknya aku segera pergi jauh dari tempat ini agar perasaan ini tidak semakin tumbuh karena keberadaan 'lelaki' itu. Aku yakin masih banyak wanita di luar sana yang cocok untuk bersanding dengan ku. Yahh, benar. Wanita diluar sana pasti jauh lebih menarik dari sosok itu. Tapi aku rasa tidak ada salahnya juga kalau malam ini aku sedikit bermain – main dengan 'lelaki' itu. Hmm... Aku rasa ini memang ide yang bagus. Setidaknya dia harus bertanggung jawab atas kenistaan yang aku alami di klub malam tadi hanya karena aromanya yang menggoda. Khukukhukhukhu.. Nikmati hukuman mu sayang...

ITACHI POV END

Seringai keji terukir dengan indah dibibir Itachi diiringi dengan kekehan kecil yang memecah keheningan malam. Otaknya mulai bekerja menyusun pembalasan paling menyenangkan untuk sang pencuri hati.

Sementara itu di tempat 'lelaki' yang menjadi sasaran fantasi Itachi berada, ia hanya bisa berdiri mematung sambil mengusah tengkuknya yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba merasa merinding. 'Perasaan ku saja atau memang hawanya tidak enak. Entah mengapa aku merasakan firasat buruk. Semoga saja arwah korban tabrak lari kemarin tidak gentayangan. Bisa gawat kalau hantunya mengikutiku pulang kerumah.. hiii,,' batin 'pria' itu gelisah. Menghiraukan pemikirannya yang melayang kemana – mana, dia segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumah yang sebelumnya sempat terhenti sesaat.

Tak mau kehilangan jejak buruannya, Itachi segera menyusul langkah kaki si 'pemuda'. Mengikutinya dari jarak yang cukup terjangkau dan menerkamnya pada waktu yang tepat.

Tapi rasanya hal ini hanya tinggal niatan tanpa bisa ia realisasikan karena rencananya telah didahului oleh segerombolan preman yang menghalangi jalan pulang bagi buruannya. Terlihat lima orang berbadan kekar tengah mengelilinginya dengan tatapan bengis dan seringai di masing-masing bibir mereka.

"hai, bocah. Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini malam-malam begini.. " sapa seorang berambut oranye dengan piercing di wajahnya.

"bukan urusan mu. Minggir!" ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

"hooaa, jangan galak-galak bocah. Kami hanya bertanya." Balas salah satu pria yang berwajah mirip hiu.

"Hmm.. apa peduli ku?" balas nya dengan datar.

"jaga bicaramu, bocah!" bentak seorang pemuda yang kelihatan paling kecil dari yang lain. Ia memiliki rambut warna hijau dan memiliki wajah yang entah disengaja atau tidak berwarna belang hitam putih.

"tidakkah kau becermin terlebih dahulu sebelum memanggil ku bocah." Sahut nya sarkastik. Tak ayal jawabannya memancing amarah pemuda berambut hijau tersebut.

"KAU..."

"hentikan, Zetsu. Jangan buang-buang waktu. Hei bocah, kelihatannya dompet mu cukup tebal. Cepat serahkan uang mu!" perintah seorang pria tinggi besar yang memakai cadar.

"kau pikir aku ibu mu. Kau bisa kerja jika butuh uang." Sahutnya tenang.

"kau punya nyali juga ya. Hmm.. kalo aku lihat-lihat kau memiliki tubuh yang cukup indah untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. Aku rasa kau pantas ku jadikan tumbal untuk Jashin-sama." Ucapan pria berambut abu-abu itu sukses membuat persimpangan tercetak di dahi si 'lelaki'.

"hmm.. ku rasa kau benar Hidan, dia memiliki tampang yang lumayan. Hai bocah, bagaimana jika kau bermain dengan kami malam ini?" tawar lelaki ber-piercing pada nya dengan diiringi seringai mesum dari anggotanya yang lain.

"dalam mimpi mu." Balas nya dengan tatapan nyalang dan glare mematikan yang justru membuat anggota itu terkekeh.

"baiklah jika itu maumu. Semuanya, serang!" perintah si pria ber-pierching dan pertarungan lima lawan satu pun dimulai.

.

.

.

"kau tak apa?"

"i..iya, aku baik-baik saja."

"hn. Siapa nama mu?"

"a..aku na..naruto, uzumaki naruto."

"..."

"lalu kau, si.. siapa nama mu?"

"sasuke, uchiha sasuke." Naruto memandang kedalam bola mata obsidian itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

" terima kasih, Uchiha-san." Senyum manis yang menghiasi bibir mungil naruto mampu melelehkan kebekuan hati sang pangeran vampire. Sasuke yang terkenal sebagai pangeran es uchiha kini harus mengakui ketidak berdayaannya dihadapan sang dewi. Pesona kuat naruto telah meluluh lantakkan dinding pertahanannya. Terbukti dengan semburat pink yang menghiasi wajah pucat uchiha muda.

"uchiha-san, kau terluka!" naruto yang sedang mengamati wajah rupawan sasuke terpekik panik saat melihat lecet di dahi sasuke.

"hn. Hanya luka kecil." Sahut sasuke dengan cepat saat melihat tatapan khawatir dan rasa bersalah dari kedua mata biru itu." Tak usah kau pikirkan." Tambahnya. Naruto yang hanya diam melamun entah tentang apa tersentak oleh pertanyaan sasuke. "apa kau merasa nyaman dengan posisimu?" tanya sasuke dengan nada datar.

"hah.." naruto hanya mengernyitkan dahinya tidak paham dengan pertanyaan sasuke.

"dobe. Kau masih menindih tubuh ku." Dengus sasuke.

"a..apa kau bilang? Aku bukan dobe, TEME!" teriak naruto yang kesal tepat di depan wajah sasuke. Hal ini menyebabkan telinga nya berdengung untuk sesaat.

"tck.. jangan berteriak di depan wajah ku, idiot."

"KAU..."

"hn. aku hanya mau tanya, sampai kapan kau mau tiduran di atas ku." Sasuke yang tak kuat melihat wajah menggemaskan naruto saat sedang marah pun mengalihkan pandang. Ia takut jika lepas kontrol pada makhluk tuhan paling imut diketahui bahwa saat ini mereka masih berbaring di pinggir jalan dengan posisi naruto menindih sasuke dan tangannya menumpu di dada bidang sasuke, sedangkan tangan sasuke melingkar di pinggang ramping naruto.

Sebenarnya sasuke tidak keberatan dengan posisi seperti itu, bahkan ia sangat senang bisa sedekat ini dengan naruto. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aroma tubuh naruto dan deru nafas hangat yang menerpa wajahnya sungguh sangat menyiksa. Ia harus berusaha mati-matian untuk mempertahankan kerasionalannya dan menekan hawa nafsu, ditambah lagi libido yang semakin meningkat hanya dengan memandang mata biru safir yang menatapnya dengan polos, apa lagi sekarang tubuh mereka menempel begitu erat tanpa celah sedikit pun. Ia dapat merasakan kehangatan dari sosok di atasnya mulai menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya yang dingin. Ugh.. ini adalah siksaan. Ia tak mungkin me-rape wanita ini dipinggir jalan dan mengoyak leher jenjang itu disini, setidaknya ia butuh privasi untuk melakukannya. Hhaaah... sabar sasuke... sabar... nanti pasti akan ada kesempatan lagi.

Sementara itu, naruto yang telah selesai me-loading perkataan sasuke langsung memasang wajah horror saat menyadari posisi mereka. "atau mungkin kau sedang mencoba menggoda ku, nona?" ucap sasuke dengan seringai mesum terpampang di wajah rupawannya.

PLAK.. "DASAR HENTAI!" teriak naruto dengan wajah merah padam setelah berhasil menyarangkan sebuah tamparan keras pada sasuke. Ia pun segera bangkit dan langsung menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Sementara itu sasuke harus merelakan wajah tampannya dinistai oleh naruto dengan tatto berbentuk telapak tangan warna merah di pipinya. Haahh... jika Itachi disini dapat dipastikan sasuke akan ditertawakan habis-habisan. #poor_sasuke#

.

.

Sasuke berjalan beriringan dengan naruto menuju rumah si pirang. Ia hanya memasang wajah datar andalannya. Tapi jika kalian melihat dengan lebih teliti, maka akan terlihat sorot kejengkelan di kedua matanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak jengkel, ini adalah kali pertama dalam sejarah vampire seorang pangeran ditampar oleh manusia. Biasanya seorang gadis akan langsung bertekuk lutut dihadapannya saat melihat kesempurnaan fisiknya, bukan malah ditampar dan diteriaki seakan kau ini maling ayam yang ketahuan sedang beraksi. Sungguh, jika yang melakukan hal itu bukan naruto, tanpa pikir panjang pasti akan ia bakar dengan amaterasu hidup-hidup.

Hmm.. jika kalian berfikir sasuke sedang mengantar naruto pulang kerumah dengan selamat sampai tujuan, berarti kalian salah. Setelah tadi naruto 'mentatto' wajah sasuke, ia segera minta maaf karena berlaku tidak sopan pada penyelamatnya dan memaksa sasuke untuk diobati dirumahnya. Sebenarnya tanpa dipaksa pun sasuke akan dengan senang hati menerima ajakan si blonde ke rumahnya. Ia kan sebuah kesempatan yang besar baginya agar bisa lebih dekat dengan naruto. Siapa tahu ia mendapat kesempatan untuk me-rape gadis ini. (hhhehhe... modus :p) #plak# tapi bagaimana pun, ia harus menjaga imej dan stay cool dihadapan naruto...

Setelah sepuluh menit perjalanan dari tempat kejadian peristiwa tadi, kini mereka sudah berada didepan pintu ruangan lantai empat disebuah apartemen sederhana pinggiran kota tokyo. Sasuke mulai merasa gelisah saat meresakan kehadiran Itachi di sekitarnya. Dan saat pintu terbuka ia dikejutkan dengan keberadaan sang kakak yang tengah memunggunginya dengan seorang gadis yang sedang merintih tepat dihadapan Itachi. Ia mulai berspekulasi bahwa itachi sedang melakukan 'ini-itu' dengan wanita dihadapannya.

Merasakan keberadaan orang lain di ruangan ini, Itachi dan kyuubi – nama gadis itu pun menoleh dan mendapati adik-adik mereka tengah mematung didepan pintu.

"kyuu-nee/naruto/aniki/otouto" ucap mereka semua bersamaan.

Hening seketika melanda ruangan itu. Dan ternyata dugaan sasuke salah. Tidak ada yang membuka suara, hingga pekikan kaget naruto mengembalikan jiwa mereka semua yang melayang kemana-mana. "KYUU-NEE ADA APA DENGAN MU!?" ia pun langsung berlari menghampiri kyuubi yang tengah diobati Itachi di sofa ruang tamu. Terlihat wajah cantik kyuubi telah di penuhi memar di beberapa bagian, terutama di bagian bibir, siku tangan, dan pelipis. Baju yang digunakannya pun tampak kotor. kyuubi hanya berdecak sambil memalingkan wajah menanggapi kehebohan adiknya. Ia tahu jika sudah seperti ini ia pasti akan diomeli adiknya habis-habisan. Sungguh merepotkan.

"apa yang kau lakukan kyuu-nee.. kau pasti dihajar preman-preman itu kan? Seharusnya kau jangan melawan, kyuu. Larilah saat ada kesempatan atau berikan saja mereka uang. Sekarang lihatlah apa yang mereka lakukan padamu! Kau itu perempuan neesan! Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu?" tampak kekhawatiran dimata biru yang mulai berkabut itu. Sebenarnya kyuubi tidak ada niat untuk membuat adiknya khawatir seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, salahkan saja harga dirinya yang terlampau tinggi untuk seorang gadis.

Kyuubi yang hanya diam tak menanggapi ocehan adiknya membuat naruto menggerutu dengan ketidak pedulian kakaknya bahkan pada dirinya sendiri. Haah,, naruto hanya mampu menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki yang tidak ia sadari keberadaannya. "maaf, aku tak menyadari kehadiran mu tadi. Kau siapa, ji-san?" "Pfft..."pertanyaan yang terlontar dari naruto membuat sasuke menahan tawa saat kakaknya dipanggil paman oleh gadisnya. Sementara itu itachi harus menahan diri agar tidak menghabisi nyawa gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini saat perkataan gadis itu berhasil membuat perempatan bertengger didahinya. Hell.. memangnya siapa gadis yang berani menghinanya ini? Lagi pula dari mananya gadis ini bisa memanggilnya paman. Ia ini masih muda. Usianya saja masih 160 tahun bulan purnama depan, setara dengan manusia berusia 25 tahun. Apa ia mengira bahwa tanda lahirnya ini adalah sepasang keriput? Oh God, gadis ini sepertinya cari mati. Ia tak tahu jika Itachi sedikit sensitif saat orang mengungkit-ungkit tanda lahirnya ini. Itachi pun mengirimkan deathglare paling mematikan pada naruto dan adiknya yang tersenyum mencemooh padanya. Namun sama sekali tidak mempan untuk menakuti sang adik yang sudah kebal dan tidak mempan pula pada naruto yang terlampau polos. Haah.. #poor_itachi#

Dengan senyum terpaksa Itachi menjawab,"aku itachi, uchiha itachi. Tadi aku tidak sengaja lewat saat kakak mu bermain dengan preman-preman itu. Maaf sebelumnya, tapi aku ini masih muda jadi tolong jangan panggil aku seperti itu."

"ehh.. uchiha, sasuke bukankah kau itu juga seorang uchiha? Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"hn. dia kakak ku." Jawab sasuke datar.

"Ya benar. Kami saudara." Tambah itachi.

"ehh.. jadi benar ya. itachi-san kau kah yang telah menolong kakak ku? Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Hontouni arigatou itachi-san. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau tidak ada kau. Kyuu-nee, seharusnya kau bersyukur dan berterima kasih pada itachi-san karena telah menolong mu. Kau berhutang nyawa padanya." Tutur naruto panjang lebar.

"tck.. Kau jangan melebih-lebihkan dia seperti itu naruto. Lagi pula aku tak memintanya untuk menolongku." Kyuubi mendecih tak suka saat naruto berkata seperti itu pada pria dihadapannya. Kenapa dia harus berterima kasih pada pria yang menurutnya mesum itu?

"kau jangan begitu neesan. Kau itu sangat beruntung ditolong olehnya. Hahh... Mau bagaimana pun kau itu perempuan. Kau seharusnya segera mencari pacar seperti itachi-san di umurmu yang menginjak 24 tahun ini agar kau senantiasa mendapat perlindungan olehnya." itachi yang mendengar perkataan naruto langsung menampilkan ekspresi bahagia dengan tatapan berbinar saat secara tidak langsung naruto merestuinya untuk menjadi kekasih si rubah liar ini. Seketika rasa kesal dan jengkel pada sosok naruto langsung sirna.

"cih.. aku takkan sudi menjadi kekasih kakek tua keriputan seperti dia." Balas kyuubi dengan sinis sambil mendelik pada itachi yang dibalas senyum charming. Sepertinya itachi tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hinaan itu jika kyuubi yang berkata. "lalu siapa laki-laki yang kau bawa pulang ke rumah dijam segini? Hmm." tanya kyuubi sambil menatap tajam sasuke.

"ahh, ceritanya panjang. Akan ku ceritakan nanti. Kyuu-nee sebaiknya kau ganti baju dulu, biar ku antar kau ke kamar. Sasuke dan itachi-san maaf kalian tunggu disini sebentar ya. aku dan kyuu-nee mau ke kamar dulu."

"hn/ya, silahkan." Balas sasuke dan itachi bersamaan.

Setelah uzumaki bersaudara tak terlihat lagi oleh duo uchiha, sasuke langsung angkat suara agar mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaan yang berputar dikepalanya. "bagaimana kau bisa ada disini, aniki?"

FLASHBACK ON:

Dari kejauhan itachi mengamati dengan seksama jalannya pertarungan lima banding satu itu. Awalnya kyuubi unggul, ia memiliki reflek yang bagus untuk menghindari tiap serangan musuh. Ia menangkis tendangan yang diarahkan pria berambut abu-abu itu ke wajahnya dan berbalik melayangkan sebua tendangan ke pinggang lelaki itu. Dan langsung menangkap pukulan yang diarahkan ke wajahnya oleh pria berambut hijau dan mengayunkan lututnya ke perut lelaki tersebut, tapi dapat dihindari dengan mudah. Kakuzu dan kisame menyerang secara bersamaan dari arah yang berlawanan, tapi dengan gesit ia menunduk untuk menghindari pukulan tersebut. Akhirnya kedua orang itu pun saling melukai dan terkena pukulan teman sendiri karena target mereka dapat menghindar dengan cepat. Namun saat menegakkan kembali tubuhnya yang tadi merunduk telah membuka celah hingga ia terkena bogem mentah tepat diwajahnya terlihat bibirnya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Kyuubi jatuh terjungkal ke belakang setelah menerima pukulan dari pria berpierching itu.

Bau anyir darah dengan cepat tertangkap indra penciuman itachi. Matanya berubah warna menjadi merah dengan tiga magatama yang mengitarinya saat mencium harum aroma darah kyuubi. Meski hanya setetes tapi aromanya sangat kuat hingga membuat sang putra mahkota menjadi kehausan. Ia menginginkan darah kyuubi yang dari aromanya saja sangat memabukkan. Tapi sebelum ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, ia terkejut melihat pemandangan di depan sana. Topi kyuubi terjatuh saat menerima serangan tadi sehingga menampilkan rambut panjang berwarna oranye kemerahan yang tergerai indah dan dipermainkan angin.

Degg,, 'dia... wa.. nita'. Mengetahui fakta ini membuat itachi senang bukan main. Sekarang ia bisa tenang karena mendapati fakta bahwa instingnya ternyata masih berfungsi dengan baik, atau dengan kata lain ia masih normal! Itachi bersorak dalam hati mendapati dewi fortuna tengah berpihak padanya.

Sementara itachi tengah berkutat dengan pikirannya, ia tak menyadari jika pertarungan di depan sana berlanjut kembali. Kedudukan sekarang berbalik, kyuubi mulai kewalahan oleh serangan preman itu yang semakin menggila dan bersemangat saat mereka tahu jika kyuubi adalah perempuan. Beberapa kali kyuubi terkena serangan dari mereka. Mau bagaimana lagi, sekuat apa pun seorang kyuubi tetap saja tenaganya yang notabene wanita takkan mampu menandingi para lelaki dihadapannya ini. Dan ketika kyuubi belum siap, serangan yang takkan mampu ia tahan datang dari pria berpierching . kyuubi menutup mata, pasrah akan rasa sakit dari pukulan sekuat tenaga laki-laki itu. Namun setelah beberapa saat ia menunggu, ia tak merasakan sakit sama sekali tapi justru suara debuman keraslah yang dapat ia tangkap. Kyuubi pun membuka matanya dan ia melihat seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang diikat longgar tengah memunggunginya. Ia pun melawan semua preman itu dengan mudah. Saat ia merasa sudah selesai dengan mereka, itachi berbalik dan bertatapan dengan iris merah kyuubi yang bercahaya. Onyx dan ruby saling pandang, menyelami keindahan mata masing-masing. Seakan terhipnotis mereka tak menyadari jika salah seorang preman berwajah hiu telah bangkit dan akan menyerang itachi yang lupa keadaan. Kyuubi yang melihat kisame hendak menyerang itachi langsung berteriak memperingatkan. "AWAS!" tapi...

BRUKK...

KISS...

Terlambat.. kisame berhasil menyarangkan tendangan kuat pada punggung itachi. Itachi yang tidak siap menerima serangan itu pun terdorong kedepan dan menubruk kyuubi dan jatuh dengan posisi menindih tubuh kyuubi, tangan kiri melingkar erat di pinggang kyuubi, tangan kiri melindungi belakang kepala kyuubi, dan... bibirnya yang menempel di bibir merah kyuubi.

Kyuubi yang kehilangan ciuman pertama nya pun tanpa pikir panjang langsung mendorong itachi dan memukul kepalanya keras.

"ADOOOWW.. kenapa kau memukul ku!?" teriak itachi tak terima dengan perlakuan kyuubi.

"kau bertanya kenapa.. kau itu sudah mencuri ciuman pertama ku DASAR MESUMM!" teriak kyuubi yang tak terima bibir sucinya diperkosa oleh pria asing ini. Meski itachi memasang wajah masam, tapi dalam hati ia berbunga-bunga dengan keberuntungan yang ia dapat.

"mana aku tahu.. aku tidak sengaja, kau kan tahu sendiri tadi aku di se... HEI AWAS!" itachi yang sedang adu argumen dengan kyuubi langsung menarik kyuubi kearahnya saat ia melihat preman yang sudah ia hajar kembali bangkit dan hendak menyerang mereka berdua. Tanpa pikir panjang itachi maju kedepan dan menghabisi mereka satu persatu. Merasa urusannya telah selesai dengan mereka semua, ia segera menghampiri gadis itu kembali untuk memastikan kondisinya baik-baik saja. Setelah itu itachi berkeras mengantar kyuubi pulang kerumahnya. Ia tak mungkin membiarkannya pulang sendirian. Kyuubi sudah pasti menolak dengan keras, tapi dia tak mampu berkutik saat lengan kekar itu menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal style, tak peduli dengan kyuubi yang berteriak dan meronta ingin diturunkan. Perjalanan itu pun hanya diisi gerutuan kyuubi dan makian nya untuk itachi. Tapi itachi tak peduli, suasana hatinya saat ini sedang baik. 'otouto, aku sudah menemukan kakak ipar yang cocok untuk mu. Sebentar lagi kau akan punya keponakan yang lucu.' Batin itachi tidak waras.

FLASHBACK OFF

Itachi telah menceritakan pertemuannya dengan kyuubi minus kejadian nista di klub malam dan dirinya yang sempat frustasi karena kebodohannya yang mengira kyuubi adalah laki-laki. Kini giliran itachi yang menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama pada sasuke. Sasuke menceritakan pertemuannya dengan naruto, minus tamparan yang diberikan naruto padanya. Itachi hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai respon atas cerita sasuke. Hening melanda setelah uchiha bersaudara selesai berbagi cerita. Mereka saling menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Seolah mereka tengah berbincang melalui tatapan. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka menyeringai secara bersamaan. 'aku sudah menemukan calon pendamping ku. Tunggulah tou-sama, kaa-sama... akan kubuatkan banyak cucu untuk kalian.' Batin sasuke dan itachi dengan diiringi tawa nista dalam hati.

Dilain tempat, naruto yang sedang membantu kyuubi membuat minuman dan menyiapkan makanan untuk duo uchiha merasa merinding dengan tiba-tiba. Mereka mengusap tengkuknya bersamaan. Entah mengapa perasaan mereka tidak enak. "kyuu-nee, perasaan ku tidak enak. Sepertinya kita akan dapat masalah dan kesialan dalam hidup." Kata naruto mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"entahlah naruto, tapi sama sepertimu neesan merasa.. kita akan mendapat kesialan dalam sisa hidup kita." Jawab kyuubi yang memiliki pendapat sama dengan adiknya. Yaah... ternyata uzumaki bersaudara ini memanglah memiliki feeling yang kuat. Jadi, bersiap-siaplah kyuubi, naruto.. tidak lama lagi hidup kalian yang tenang akan segera berakhir dibawah kendali duo uchiha.

.

.

.

OMAKE

"hei, otouto. Ada apa dengan pipimu?" tanya Itachi pada sang adik.

"hn. aku menampar wajah ku sendiri saat digigit nyamuk." Jawabnya asal.

Itachi hanya mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti. Ia mulai meragukan kejeniusan adiknya saat mendengar alasan yang tak masuk akal tersebut. WHAT THE HELL! Sejak kapan vampire digigit nyamuk? Nyamuk dan vampire itu sama-sama penghisap darah. Tidak mungkin kan nyamuk jadi kanibal dan menggigit saudaranya sendiri? Vampire saja tidak akan mau menggit nyamuk meski dalam keadaan kepepet sekali pun.

Hhaaah... ada-ada saja.

~TBC~

.

.

Yosh.. chap 3 udah update.. gomen ne minna, update ny lama... baru ajj liburan n tugas yang menumpuk telah menunggu q,, mana udah mau UN.. haduuhh repot bgt... jadi saya meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada readers sekalian atas keterlambatannya.. aku juga mau minta maaf kalo chap kemaren mengecewakan.. zadita juga mau minta maaf kalo ada review yang gk kebales... tapi yaa semoga chap kali ini tidaklah mengecewakan.,, oh iya.. disini word ny udah saya tambah sesuai reques dari reader semua.. disini fict saya masih memiliki banyak kekurangan jadi readers sekalian bisa memberikan kritik, saran, dan uneg-uneg tanpa harus sungkan,, semua saya terima dengan lapang dada,, so bisa kirim review atau langsung ke-pm ajj...

Terakhir zadita mau ucapin terima kasih yang sebesar – besarnya kepada semua pihak yang berkenan membaca fict ini dan memberi review... arigatou minna !


	4. Chapter 4

Summary : 'Tu...tunggu dulu, matanya... onyx.. O.. onyx! Bukankah orang yang memiliki mata ini adalah... Sa..Sasuke!?'/"Kyyaaaaaaaaaa..." #Plakkk.../ "Yah..bisa dibilang mereka... sedikit... berbeda."/"Dari data yang saya peroleh diketahui bahwa Uzumaki Kyuubi dan Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang _hybrid_."/"KYUU-NEE!"/"Na...Naru-to... a..apa yang terjadi dengan mu?"/ "AAAAAAAA..! APA YANG TERJADI PADAKU!?" !?" teriakan membahana sekali lagi terdengar dari kamar apartemen uzumaki bersaudara.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : M (Maunya sich gitu, tapi gk tau dech jadinya :p)

Pairing : Sasufemnaru and Itafemkyuu

Genre : Romance / Supranatural

Warning : Typo, Straight, OOC, Bahasa Amburadul, Fem naru, Fem kyuu

~(^_^)~ Happy reading minna ~(^_^)~

.

.

.

Last Chapter :

'aku sudah menemukan calon pendamping ku. Tunggulah tou-sama, kaa-sama... akan kubuatkan banyak cucu untuk kalian.' Batin sasuke dan itachi dengan diiringi tawa nista dalam hati.

Dilain tempat, naruto yang sedang membantu kyuubi membuat minuman dan menyiapkan makanan untuk duo uchiha merasa merinding dengan tiba-tiba. Mereka mengusap tengkuknya bersamaan. Entah mengapa perasaan mereka tidak enak. "kyuu-nee, perasaan ku tidak enak. Sepertinya kita akan dapat masalah dan kesialan dalam hidup." Kata naruto mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"entahlah naruto, tapi sama sepertimu neesan merasa.. kita akan mendapat kesialan dalam sisa hidup kita." Jawab kyuubi yang memiliki pendapat sama dengan adiknya. Yaah... ternyata uzumaki bersaudara ini memanglah memiliki feeling yang kuat. Jadi, bersiap-siaplah kyuubi, naruto.. tidak lama lagi hidup kalian yang tenang akan segera berakhir dibawah kendali duo uchiha.

.

.

LOVE IN THE DARKNESS

By : Zadita Uchiha

Chapter 4

Sinar mentari mengintip malu-malu dari sela tirai jendela yang tidak tertutup sepenuhnya. Memberi tanda pada sepasang manusia yang tengah bergelung dibawah selimut tebal bahwa hari mulai siang. Terlihat gerakan kecil dari seorang gadis bersurai pirang. Disusul oleh erangan tanda tak nyaman akan sinar mentari yang menyilaukan mata. Bukannya bangun dari alam mimpi, gadis itu justru merubah posisi tidurnya. Menyamankan diri dengan cara lebih merapat pada objek yang ada disampingnya.

'Apa ini? Rasanya dingin, namun terasa nyaman dan menyejukkan.' Batin Naruto. Terasa olehnya tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya begitu erat, memeluk dengan posesif. 'Aku tak pernah tahu kalo Kyuu-nee punya suhu tubuh sedingin ini. Ku kira kami ini berdarah panas. Dan lagi, kenapa aromanya enak sekali? Mint yang menyegarkan.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, di tengah buaian mimpi indahnya, sosok yang tengah memeluknya itu tengah menahan gejolak dalam diri melihat tingkah naruto yang sangat manja. Lihatlah bagaimana gadis pirang ini memasang wajah polos saat tidur didadanya. Nafas hangatnya mampu menembus lapisan kulit dengan menyalurkan sengatan-sengatan kecil keseluruh tubuhnya. Gelenjar aneh ini menghasilkan friksi-friksi menyenangkan seolah ada gelitikan dari ribuan sayap kupu-kupu yang beterbangan didalam perutnya.

Lihat pula bagaimana gadis ini merapatkan diri mencari kenyamanan dalam tidurnya. Tak sadar akan makhluk buas dengan mata merah berpola yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Ia begitu tersiksa dengan aroma tubuh pujaan hati yang memasuki paru-parunya tiap ia mengambil nafas. Sungguh memabukkan. Ditambah lagi aliran darah pada leher jenjang si pirang, denyut nadi dan detak jantungnya menjadi alunan melodi yang sangat indah hingga mampu membakar gairah sang pangeran. Jika ia bukan Uchiha, maka dari pertama bertemu ia pasti akan menancapkan sepasang gigi taringnya pada gadis ini tanpa pikir panjang.

Sasuke yang merasakan gerakan kecil dari gadis dalam pelukannya pun segera mengontrol dirinya dan merubah matanya ke warna asalnya, onyx. Tak lama kemudian sepasang permata biru saphire bagai langit musim panas menampakkan wujudnya dibalik kelopak mata berwarna tan. Naruto berupaya menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina dengan mengerjapkan matanya perlahan.

Ia mendongak dan mendapati langit malam tanpa bintang tengah menatapnya dengan penuh kelembutan. 'Mata onyx yang indah. Tapi, sejak kapan Kyuu-nee bermata hitam kelam seperti itu?' tanya Naruto dalam hati, ia masih mencoba me-loading apa yang terjadi sebenarnya

Lima menit berlalu dan naruto pun mendapatkan kesadarannya secara penuh. Matanya melebar dengan raut terkejut yang sangat kentara. 'Tu...tunggu dulu, matanya... onyx.. O.. onyx! Bukankah orang yang memiliki mata ini adalah... Sa..Sasuke!?'

"Kyyaaaaaaaaaa..." #Plakkk...

"Dasar mesuuuum!"

Teriakan yang membahana dengan suara tamparan sebagai backsound merupakan musik untuk mengawali hari di tempat tinggal Uzumaki bersaudara.

.

.

Suasana suram pagi ini sangat terasa di flat uzumaki bersaudara. Aura tak mengenakan terus menguar dari tubuh Kyuubi dan Naruto. Sementara para pangeran uchiha hanya bisa pundung di meja makan, merenungi nasib ketampanan mereka yang telah ternodai. Lihat saja tatto cap lima jari yang terukir indah dipipi uchiha bungsu. Namun jika kalian lihat lebih seksama, kalian bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ini jauh lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan nasib Itachi yang harus menerima luka memar di seluruh wajahnya.

FLASH BACK ON

Disebuah kamar sederhana terlihat Kyuubi tengah menyelami alam mimpi dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas leher. Terlihat senyum tak lepas dari bibir ranumnya. Entah mimpi indah apa yang ia tengah alami saat ini, namun...

"Kyyaaaaaaaaaa..." #Plakkk...

"Dasar mesuuuum!" ... tidur cantiknya harus terganggu oleh gelombang suara ultrasonik milik adiknya, Naruto. Perlahan ia mulai membuka kelopak matanya, menyesuaikan dengan kondisi ruangan yang minim pencahayaan.

Dalam hati ia mengutuk adiknya yang telah mengganggu mimpi indahnya dengan teriakan cemprengnya. Kyuubi akan beranjak dari ranjang untuk melihat keadaan sang adik, namun niat mulianya harus tertunda saat merasa tubuhnya sulit untuk bergerak. Disibaklah selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, dan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya berhasil membuat otak Kyuubi blank untuk sesaat.

Perlahan, wajahnya mulai memerah. Ia merasa malu dan marah disaat yang sama. Apa yang ia lihat saat ini sungguh membuatnya shock.. Bagaimana tidak shock jika saat terbangun dari mimpi indah mu kau harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa seorang pria asing tengah tidur nyenyaknya sambil memeluk pinggang mu dengan erat. Bukan hanya itu saja, lihatlah posisinya saat tidur, pemuda ini dengan seenak jidatnya menenggelamkan wajah didadanya... sekali lagi DI DADANYA! WHAT THE HELL!

'Berani-beraninya lelaki mesum ini tidur satu ranjang dengannya. Dan apa-apaan posisinya itu?' Kyuubi menggertakan giginya, marah melihat pelecehan yang sedang dilakukan lelaki mesum keriputan pada asetnya yang berharga. Ketika Kyuubi tengah bergelut dengan pikirannya, ia merasakan gerakan kecil dari pria ini. Tapi bukannya bangun dan segera menyingkir dari tubuhnya, pria ini justru semakin menyamankan posisi didadanya. "Rasanya empuk, nyaman sekali." Gumam Itachi dalam tidurnya. Wajah Kyuubi semakin memerah saat merasakan hembusan nafas dingin Itachi menembus piama yang ia kenakan. Menggelitik kulitnya yang sensitif dan berhasil membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, DASAR KAKEK TUA MESUM!" dan sekali lagi teriakan membahana diiringi adegan kekerasan mengisi kesunyian di pagi hari, membangunkan semua penghuni flat dari tidur nyenyaknya.

FLASH BACK OFF

Haahh... entah siapa yang salah disini. Uchiha bersaudara hanyalah mencoba menghargai niat baik si pirang yang tidak tega membiarkan mereka pulang dini hari. Mereka tidur di kamar Naruto, sementara penghuninya berbagi kamar dengan Kyuubi.

Namun, siapa yang tahu kalau si bungsu Uzumaki memiliki kebiasaan tidur berjalan? Naruto yang tak bisa tidur jika tidak di kamarnya pun langsung masuk dan mengganggu waktu istirahat para pangeran. Dengan kesadaran minim ia langsung menyamankan diri disamping Sasuke.

Dan begitulah ceritanya hingga akhirnya Itachi dengan senang hati mengungsi ke kamar sang pujaan hati dan berbagi kehangatan hingga pagi hari. Namun, semuanya pun berakhir dengan nasib naas yang menimpa uchiha bersaudara dikarenakan pembantaiaan oleh para uzumaki.

'hmm.. cukup menyenangkan, meski terasa sedikit menyakitkan. Ternyata mereka cukup liar juga. Tapi aku rasa, ini cukup efektif untuk membuatnya terbiasa saat menjadi pendamping ku nanti.' Batin Itasasu didalam hati. Hhaahh.. entahlah, author bingung harus menyebutnya kesialan atau malah keberuntungan. Tapi yang pasti, ini merupakan kesialan bagi gadis-gadis ini.

.

.

Bulan paruh bertengger indah di langit malam bertahtakan bintang. Dinginnya malam yang diiringi nyanyian alam tak mampu menciutkan nyali para makhluk kegelapan. Riak air danau karena hembusan angin malam membiaskan wajah rupawan para pangeran. Kebisuan tercipta diantara dua bersaudara ini, seakan merasa nyaman dan menikmati orkestra dunia kegelapan ditengah kegundahan hati.

Saat ini mereka tengah menyusun rencana untuk mendapakan duo uzumaki. Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Dua minggu itu pun mereka selalu mencari-cari alasan agar bisa bertemu dengan kakak beradik itu untuk melakukan pendekatan. Namun semua seakan sia-sia saja mengingat para pangeran telah meninggalkan kesan yang buruk sejak peristiwa menginap tempo hari.

Sudah banyak cara mereka lakukan. Misalnya saja hampir tiap malam mereka berkunjung ke flat uzumaki, namun selalu berakhir dengan teriakan para uzumaki yang jengkel dengan kemesuman mereka. Jangan salahkan para pangeran yang memiliki tingkat kemesuman diatas rata-rata, kalau tidak begitu, bagaimana mereka bisa memiliki banyak anak? Lagi pula mereka laki-laki, jadi hal ini adalah wajar bagi mereka.

Saat para uzumaki bekerja pun duo uchiha selalu mencuri kesempatan agar bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Selain itu, mereka sering membuat skenario seakan-akan bertemu secara tidak sengaja di jalan plus ajakan kencan yang semuanya pasti akan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh uzumaki bersaudara.

Hal ini membuat kakak beradik uchiha menjadi frustasi dan kehabisan akal untuk menjadikan para uzumaki itu sebagai pasangan mereka. Apalagi tidak adanya tanda-tanda ketertarikan dari pujaan hati masing-masing. Hingga membuat Itachi dan Sasuke meragukan ketampanan mereka, mengingat ini pertama kalinya ada gadis yang tidak terpesona padanya.

Waktu sudah berjalan dan gerhana bulan semakin dekat. Tinggal sembilan hari lagi upacara penyatuan akan digelar, tapi mereka masih belum bisa menaklukkan pasangannya. Haahhh... Itachi dan Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lelah secara bersamaan. Mereka mulai berfikir untuk menculik uzumaki bersaudara untuk kawin lari bersama mereka, meski harus dibumbui dengan sedikit pemaksaan.

.

.

Poooft... Tiba-tiba muncul kepulan asap tepat di belakang Sasuke yang menghadap ke arah danau di samping kastil tempatnya tinggal. Saat asap mulai menipis terlihat lelaki paruh baya berambut silver dengan masker yang menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya.

"Lapor pangeran, saya telah mendapatkan informasi yang anda minta." Kata pria yang diketahui bernama Kakashi, tangan kanan dari duo uchiha.

"Hn. Katakanlah, Kakashi." Jawab Itachi dengan nada datar.

"Baiklah, pangeran. Mereka tinggal disebuah apartemen kecil di daerah pinggiran kota Tokyo. Sang kakak bekerja di sebuah klub malam sebagai petugas kebersihan dan adiknya bekerja disebuah minimarket pada malam hari." ungkap Kakashi. "Tapi sebelumnya... apakah benar orang ini yang anda incar pangeran?" tanyanya pada sang pangeran sambil menyerahkan dual lembar foto untuk memastikan.

"Ya/Hn." jawab Itachi dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Terdengar kekehan kecil dari Kakashi menimbulkan tanda tanya besar bagi para pangeran.

"Ada apa Kakashi? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Sasuke meminta penjelasan.

"Tidak, pangeran. Hanya saja, saya rasa anda tengah mengalami sedikit kesulitan dalam mendapatkan target anda. Bukan begitu?" para pangeran mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar perkataan bawahannya.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Itachi.

"Yah.. bisa dibilang mereka... sedikit... berbeda. Tapi tenang saja pangeran, karena sepertinya langkah anda akan lebih mudah saat ini." Jawab Kakashi dengan sedikit keraguan di awal kalimatnya. Tak ayal perkataannya membuat Itachi dan Sasuke merasa bingung dan penasaran, meski hal ini dapat disembunyikan dengan mudah dibalik pokker face-nya.

"Apa maksud mu, Kakashi?" Sasuke meminta kejelasan dari ucapan orang kepercayaannya ini.

"Dari data yang saya peroleh diketahui bahwa Uzumaki Kyuubi dan Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang _hybrid_." Jawab Kakashi dengan wajah serius.

"A..apa..." Tanya Sasuke dengan kekagetan yang tidak bisa ditutupi.

"Benar pangeran. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah... mereka merupakan percampuran dari tiga bangsa sekaligus. Vampire, Kitsune dan manusia." Itachi dan Sasuke hanya bisa membelalakan matanya dan menganga dengan tidak elitnya. Tembok pertahanan mereka runtuh dengan seketika mendengar fakta yang sangat mengejutkan.

"Ba...bagaimana mungkin..." Kakashi hanya bisa tersenyum dibalik maskernya mendengar ungkapan ketidak percayaan dari tuannya.

.

.

"Aku yakin kalian pasti mengenal Namikaze Minato." Ujar Kakashi.

"Maksudmu mereka adalah anak pria itu?" Tanya Itachi memastikan. Sementara itu Sasuke yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya memandang sang kakak minta penjelasan. "Namikaze adalah salah satu klan bangsawan yang bisa disetarakan dengan klan Uchiha. Mereka memiliki kekuatan unik dan kecerdasan menyamai Uchiha yang dianggap bisa mengancam keeksisan klan ternama lainnya. Karena alasan ini lah klan Namikaze sempat mengalami pembantaian besar-besaran dan hanya menyisakan seorang bernama Namikaze Minato. Setelahnya aku tidak mendengar kabarnya lagi. Yang ku tahu saat itu dia pergi melarikan diri guna menghindari para vampire pemburu." Jelas Itachi pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku tak tahu tentang hal ini?" tanya Sasuke ketus. Ia tak suka karena merasa tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kau masih terlalu kecil Sasuke. Jelas saja kau tidak tahu mengenai hal ini. Kejadian ini sudah berlalu sekitar 120 tahun yang lalu." Jawab Itachi sambil memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke dengan kata ambigu favoritnya.

"Kakashi, apa yang membuat mu yakin jika mereka adalah seorang namikaze? Dan bagaimana bisa mereka menjadi hibrit dari tiga bangsa sekaligus? Jelaskanlah." Pinta Itachi.

"Dari informasi yang saya peroleh, sekitar seratus tahun yang lalu Minato menjalin hubungan dengan seorang hybrid bernama Uzumaki Kushina. Ayahnya adalah seorang manusia biasa sementara ibunya adalah kitsune. Yang saya tahu beberapa tahun setelah mereka bersama, mereka memiliki dua orang anak. Tapi sekitar sembilan puluh tahun yang lalu mereka tak ada kabar sama sekali. Ada yang bilang mereka telah mati. Kedua putri mereka pun tidak bisa ditemukan keberadaannya."

"Omong kosong. Jika yang kau katakan adalah benar maka usia mereka seharusnya adalah lebih dari 90 tahun. Apa menurut mu mereka itu terlihat seperti nenek-nenek!?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada datar andalannya.

"Maafkan aku pangeran. Tapi seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya, mereka adalah hybrid dari kitsune yang notabene adalah siluman rubah dengan kemampuan regenerasi tubuh yang cepat serta berumur panjang. Dan jangan lupakan darah vampire yang turut mengalir dalam tubuh mereka. Bukan tidak mungkin jika mereka merupakan makhluk immortal seperti kita." Balas Kakashi dengan alasan yang cukup logis.

"Hn. Lalu apa yang membuatmu yakin bahwa pasangan kami adalah seorang Namikaze? Bukankah tidak ada orang yang bisa menemukan mereka? Mungkin sajakan jika anak Namikaze itu telah mati." Sela Itachi saat Kakashi tengah memberikan penjelasan.

"Maaf mengecewakan anda pangeran, tapi bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi ku untuk mengenali mereka."

"Apa maksud mu, Kakashi?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar andalannya.

"Ada beberapa hal yang tidak anda ketahui selama ini. Sebenarnya saya adalah salah satu pelayan dari keluarga Namikaze. Saat terjadi peristiwa pembantaian itu saya lah yang membantu beliau menyelamatkan diri. Bahkan saya juga yang mendapat tugas menyembunyikan Kyuubi hime dan Naruto hime sementara kedua orang tuanya mengorbankan diri untuk mengalihkan perhatian para vampire pemburu. Maafkan saya pangeran, sudah menjadi tugas saya untuk melindungi para namikaze." Ungkap Kakashi.

"Kakashi kau.." duo uchiha benar-benar tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa mereka tidak mengetahui hal sepenting ini. Haahh... Mereka pun hanya bisa menghela nafas frustasi, merasa bahwa keadaan semakin rumit.

"Baiklah. Kami percaya pada mu. Lalu kenapa kau menceritakan kebenaran ini pada kami?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Karena saya yakin kalian akan menjaga mereka berdua dengan baik. Selain itu, dengan keberadaan mereka disini sebagai pendamping kalian akan mempermudah tugas saya untuk mengawasi mereka. Saya tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka lagi karena kalian akan selalu ada disampingnya. Bukankah begitu pangeran?" Kakashi mengungkapkan alasannya dengan senyum lembut yang bertengger dibalik maskernya.

Sementara itu, Itachi dan Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban Kakashi hanya mampu menyunggingkan senyum penuh makna. "Pasti/Hn." balas mereka bersamaan.

"Kakashi, aku punya satu pertanyaan untuk mu." Ujar Sasuke dengan pokker face andalannya.

"Silahkan, pangeran."

"Apa maksud mu dengan langkah kami selanjutnya untuk mendapatkan mereka akan lebih mudah?" tanya Itachi menyuarakan rasa penasarannya dan Sasuke.

Kakashi tersenyum penuh makna pada tuannya. "Itu karena..."

.

.

"KYUU-NEE!" Teriakan naruto berhasil membangunkan Kyuubi dari tidur cantiknya. Segera saja ia beranjak dari kasurnya dan berlari menuju kamar sang adik yang terletak disebelah kamarnya.

Braak... Suara pintu yang dibuka secara paksa menimbulkan suara debuman keras. Kyuubi tak mempedulikan nasip pintu yang lepas dari engselnya itu. Ia terlalu panik saat mendengar teriakan dari adiknya. Ia khawatir jika Naruto diapa-apakan oleh uchiha bungsu, mengingat pengalaman yang telah lalu. Namun, baru selangkah ia menginjakan kaki dikamar itu ia langsung mematung dengan tampang syok yang sangat kentara.

"Na... Naru-to... a..apa yang terjadi dengan mu?" tanya Kyuubi terbata dengan masih mempertahankan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"hiks.. a-aku tak tau nee-san, hikks.. saat aku bangun tidur, a..aku sudah seperti ini." Balas naruto disela isak tangisnya. Ia takut. Naruto tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Dengan sedikit keberanian ia mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menangis tertunduk. Ia berharap kakaknya tidaklah merasa jijik dengan wujudnya ini. Namun, melihat wujud fisik dan penampilan sang kakak saat ini membuatnya syok dengan mulut yang membuka tutup.

"Ka..kkakak... kau,," Kyuubi yang merasa adiknya menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh pun menjadi risih. Naruto menatapnya tanpa berkedip dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, seakan Kyuubi adalah spesies langka di dunia.

Merasa jengah dengan pandangan sang adik, Kyuubi pun berjalan kearah cermin besar yang menempel dilemari pakaian Naruto. Dan..

"AAAAAAAA..! APA YANG TERJADI PADAKU!?" teriakan membahana sekali lagi terdengar dari kamar apartemen uzumaki bersaudara.

.

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

.

Yosha... akhirnya aku bisa update juga. Sorry buat reader yang harus nunggu lama buat baca kelanjutan ceritanya... maaf yya klo chap ini alur ny agak kecepetan... q bener" gk nyangka, ternyata lumayan banyak juga yg suka sama fic pertama q.. Ohh iyya,, zadita mau kasih pemberiahuan nih kalo untuk bulan Februari zadita gk bisa update dulu.. hmm,, mungkin bisa lebih... repotnya bener-bener gak ketulungan di semester akhir kaya' gini.. ada UKK sekolah n nasional, ujian praktik, UAS, sama UN... tapi readers tenang ajj, begitu ada waktu luang zadita pasti bakal update lagi...

Zadita mau minta maaf kalo chap kemaren masih ada kekurangan n kurang berkenan dihati readers sekalian. Thank's atas partisipasi ny, baik lewat pm, review, favorit, n follow.. sekali lagi, kalo ada readers yg ingin kirim komentar, kritik n saran lewat review atau pm akan saya terima dengan senang hati. Akhir kata,,

...ARIGATOU MINNA...

SPECIAL THANKS FOR :

Fifi Finaly, Shinji.R, Elis Kuchiki, Itakyumuach, kyu-kitsune-love, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Milanisti Galaxy II, Guest, Kusuri-kun, Uhara Ucime, Go Minami Asuka Bi, Chika kyuchan, Ema Sabaku No Gaara628, Aegyeo789, ollanara511, Dewi15, Azetha Mei, Ryuusuke583, , Moku-chan, uzuuchi007, RisaSano, Namikaze Asyifa, , Arum Junnie, uzumakinamikazehaki, Aiko Michishige, funny bunny blaster, .11, Rheirin, Yuki no Haku, kaname, November with Love, miira, Yuli Alvianita, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-nii, yunauchi, michhazz, HiNa devilujoshi, sivanya anggarada, zukie1157, yukiko senju, hanazawa kay, saphire always for onyx, Quiiny Riezhuka Sylvester, squidneko.


End file.
